From DE 198 35 369 C1, a container processing machine is known. In this processing machine, support means which carry a unit and a plurality of processing stations are arranged above the processing stations of the unit.
DE 199 22 873 A1 discloses a device for feeding containers into a treatment chamber and/or out of it. Here, outer and inner pairs of star wheels as well as gripping and holding devices for the containers are provided.
DE 198 16 239 A1 describes a device for feeding containers into or out of a treatment chamber. Here, lock chambers which are open towards the outside are provided, with a lock wheel including grippers being provided, which can be directly actuated by the containers and/or indirectly by means of a control device, which lock wheel temporarily locks the containers in the lock chambers.
A beverage filling device is known from DE 198 17 735 C1. This has a stationary filling member in a treatment chamber which surrounds the container engagement portion of the filling member and the container positioned in the filling position and onto which an inert gas is applied, and the containers can be fed through an opening in this chamber. Further, an inlet chamber is provided, via which the opening towards the outside and towards the treatment chamber can be locked by means of lock gates.
In the so-called cold-aseptic filling process, the containers to be filled and the caps are first sterilised and after that, the previously sterilised product is filled in within an enclosed, sterile environment, the so-called clean room. The containers are closed under aseptic conditions.
As mentioned, it is standard practice here in the prior art for the corresponding filling members to move together with the containers to be filled. As a result, however, further process engineering problems arise, since for example the movable filling members have to be supplied with the medium to be filled in, which entails further sealing efforts. The present invention is therefore based on the desire to provide a device for filling containers with liquids, which is cost-effective in production and which enables a simple operation.